Confidential
by DarkxTaintedxAngel
Summary: Misa is from a village called Vivera and is a witch. A friend of hers gets possessed by a vengeful ex. Dragging along L, Raito, Matt, Mello and Near was not part of her initial plan. What's going to happen? LxOC, MattxOC, NearxOC, MelloxOC, MisaxRaito


**A/N: I NO OWN DEATH NOTE, SO YOU NO SUE! I do, however, own the plot, Saekura, Kimiko, Sabrina, Marianne and any other surprises I might throw into this. SO ON WITH THE FIC!**

Background info:

**Real name: Saekura Rose **

**Known as: Sae**

**Age: 18**

**DOB: March 23, 1984**

**Hair colour: Dark purple, bordering on violet**

**Eye colour: Pale pink**

**Nationality: ½ Filipino, ½ Japanese**

**Occupation: Waitress at a 'Sakura-hime' café, also a teacher's aid**

**Background info: One of the witches of 'Confidential'. Controls light, dark and everything else in between, mother figure of the group. Very trustworthy and easy to get along with.**

**Real name: Kimiko Lily **

**Known as: Kim**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: February 16, 1985**

**Hair colour: Dark orange**

**Eye colour: Chocolate brown**

**Nationality: ½ British, ½ Japanese**

**Occupation: Waitress at 'Sakura-hime' café.**

**Background info: Another witch of 'Confidential'. Controls earth. Loves video games and is skilled in hacking and anything tech related. Also easy to get along with, but harder to gain her trust.**

**Real name: Sabrina Iris**

**Known as: Rina**

**Age: 15**

**DOB: April 25, 1987**

**Hair colour: Navy blue**

**Eye colour: Dark green**

**Nationality: ½ American, ½ Japanese**

**Occupation: Waitress at 'Sakura-hime' café **

**Background info: Yet another with of 'Confidential'. Controls fire. Is usually rash, but cares for everyone. Is somewhat cold and indifferent. Hard to gain her trust, but is very trustworthy once you have it.**

**Real name: Marianne Violet**

**Known as: Anne**

**Age: 12**

**DOB: December 25, 1990**

**Hair colour: Ivory**

**Eye colour: Deep yellow**

**Nationality: ½ Canadian, ½ Japanese**

**Occupation: Waitress at 'Sakura-hime' café **

**Background info: The youngest member of 'Confidential'. Controls air. Is very quiet, polite and shy. Trust is the hardest to gain. Usually listen instead of talking. Is good at well-thought out planning.**

* * *

_Chapter one- Encounter_

A young man looking to be about seventeen or eighteen sighed out in frustration, running a hand through his short, brown locks of hair and glaring at the computer screen in front of him with his dark brown eyes. Yagami Raito was _not_ one happy person at the moment. Why? It's a simple matter. The Kira case, which he had joined a few weeks ago, was at a standstill because of one simple reason: Raito was Kira and couldn't kill anyone because of one _very _suspicious detective. "You seem troubled, Yagami-kun" A soft, emotionless voice said, gaining Raito's attention. "Obviously I would be" Raito growled out to the owner of the voice, "I've been here for weeks and we're at a standstill at the moment, Ryuzaki" Stepping out of the shadows, a man who looked to be in his twenties simply looked at Raito, not displaying the amused feeling that was going through his head at the moment, "Kira has not killed in weeks, Yagami-kun. Why do you think that is?" Raito inwardly scowled at the ink-black haired, dark silver eyed detective. _"What the hell do I say?! He's pushing me into a tight corner…"_ Raito thought to himself, careful to keep his face composed in front of the man know as Ryuzaki, "I don't know why. Care to share some speculations?"

"Mmm…I thought as much. My suspicions of you being Kira are now up 5%, Yagami-kun. I would be mindful of how I reply to questions from now on" Raito felt like punching the detective in front of him out the window. _"Damn him!"_ At that moment, the door opened and a blond haired, blue eyed teen that appeared to be the same age as Raito came in, "Hi Raito-kun! Ryuga!" Raito and Ryuzaki inwardly groaned; Raito because the girl was here to ask him on another date and Ryuzaki because the girl was _just so damn__** annoying**_. "Hello, Misa-san" Ryuzaki replied just as breezily, "To what do we owe the pleasure?" "Misa was just wondering if Raito would come with her to a new café down the street" The blond, Misa, replied cheerfully. Raito looked at Ryuzaki, then back at Misa, "I would like to, Misa, but I'm kind of handcuffed to Ryuzaki" To prove his point, Raito held up his left wrist, which was handcuffed to a long chain that ended at the cuff around Ryuzaki's right wrist. Misa pouted, "But Misa really wanted to go with Raito-kun!" "If you do not mind, Misa-san" Ryuzaki voiced casually, "I can come along. I cannot let Raito off the handcuff, but I can accompany the two of you" Seeing as that's the best she could get, Misa nodded eagerly, "O-kay!"

After informing the investigation team where they were going and Ryuzaki, reluctantly, putting on some sneakers that have seen better days, the three were off. "So where are we going, Misa?" Raito asked the girl casually. "We're going to the new café called 'Sakura-hime' that's down the street from the building" Misa replied just as casual. Entering the café, Misa squealed in delight. The café was designed with Sakura blossoms in mind. The walls were decorated with Sakura trees and flowers while, dangling like streamers from the chandelier, strings of real Sakura blossoms were showcased above a few tables. "It's so pretty!" Misa exclaimed in awe. Even Ryuzaki and Raito had to admit that they were impressed. "Excuse me" A voice said, gaining the attention of the two males and the single female. A young woman, around fifteen, stood in front of them looking rather bored and interested at them at the same time, "For how many?" "Three" Misa replied energetically. "Right this way" The teen said, showing them to a table near the back of the café. As they sat, Ryuzaki looked over the teen carefully. She was about 5'5 with navy blue hair she had up in a messy, yet appealing, sort of bun. She was slim build and seemed graceful in her movements. But what really got Ryuzaki and Raito's attention was the colour of her eyes, which were a deep green. "Excuse me, but is that your real eye colour?" Misa asked, which was rather rude, but the question on all three adults' minds. Instead of looking offended, the girl simply looked at Misa amused, "I don't think that relates to you ordering anything, now does it, miss?" Misa huffed and sat with her arms crossing over her chest while Ryuzaki and Raito simply stared at the girl in amusement. She placed a small menu in front of Raito, Ryuzaki and Misa and with a quick "I will be back in a moment to take your order"; she was through the kitchen doors.

_"Ouch…You didn't have to be so cold, Rina" _Misa thought spoke to the waitress, looking as if she were looking at the menu instead of inwardly scowling at the other female. _"Well, what did you expect me to do?" _The girl, Rina, replied tauntingly, letting Misa see her smirk, _"They can't know we know each other" "That's true…"_ Misa replied, grinning when Raito looked at her. Rina sighed into Misa's head, _"You __**do**__ know the bastard's just using you because of you Shinigami eyes, right?" "Yeah, I know" "Then why are you letting him? You're a smarter girl than that, Misa" "He killed my parents' killer" "Yeah, well, you could have hexed the guy! Yagami Raito just got to him first" _Rina retorted, Misa knowing that she was at a loss. "Misa-san, I believe we are ready to order" Ryuzaki murmured softly, "Can you go and fetch the waitress?" _"Fetch?! I am __**not a damn dog!**__"_ Rina thought to Misa heatedly. Misa giggled, _"Ignore him. That's just Ryuga. He's always blunt and straight to the point"_ _"Those mean the same thing, Misa" "Shut up! Get over here, Rina!" "Alright, alright" _Rina stepped out of the kitchen and pulled out a pad and pen once she got to the table, "What can I get for you?" Before Misa could open her mouth, a black haired, brown eyed teen came running in. "Rina-san, Misa-san! It's Hitori…Kishiro got to her…" The teen panted, looking up at the two female teens. Rina dropped what she was holding and Misa gasped, "What?!" Rina gained her composure first and looked at Misa, gesturing to Ryuzaki and Raito, "Do they know?" Misa shook her head, "No. I haven't told them yet" Rina narrowed her eyes and, knowing that this was a bad idea, told the teen, "Lock the front door, change the sign to 'closed' and close the blinds" The teen nodded and did as she was told. "Misa-san, what is going on?" Ryuzaki asked in a monotone, secretly dialling Matt's (One of his successors) cell phone number. "I'll explain later. Rina, we have to get the others" Rina nodded and, once the teen finished what she was told to do, grabbed Misa's hand. "Wait! What about them?" Misa asked, looking at Raito and Ryuzaki, who were still confused about the situation. "Well, they're just going to have to know everything" Rina stated bluntly, "Now, let's do this" Misa nodded and joined her other hand with Rina's. "Bubble, bubble, boil and bubble. Magic burn and bubble. Take us to where our sisters be. Help us now, give us the key!" Rina and Misa spoke, transporting them, as well as Ryuzaki and Raito to some unknown place.

* * *

At Wammy's house…

A red haired, green eyed teen's eyes widened as his cell phone, which was previously sitting on his counter, hovered in the air and turned into a portal. "Uh…Mello! Near! Can you guys get in here…now!" The teen called, shakily lighting a cigarette, although he looked only fifteen. A blond haired, blue eyed teen who looked to be about seventeen and a white haired, dark eyed young man who looked to be about twelve, came casually walking into the room, only to pause and stare at the portal in shock. "Where the hell did that come from, Matt?!" The blond asked the red haired teen, who was smoking. "How in the seven hells would I know, Mello?" Matt replied after taking a puff, "One minute, I was following a conversation L called me about, then the next, this portal appeared!" "We should go into it" The white haired young man said, twirling a piece of his hair with his index finger. "Go in _there_, Near?" Mello asked, gesturing towards the portal, "Are you fucking crazy?! We don't know where it leads!" "Exactly. If L was conversing with Matt through his cell phone, which has now become a portal, then my assumption that the portal leads to wherever L is, is fairly high" Near replied as if he were explaining his thought to a six year old, casually walking closer to the portal. Mello threw his hands into the air in exasperation, "Alright! We'll go through the damn portal!" Grabbing Matt's arm and (disgustedly) Near's arm, the three successors of L jumped into the portal. Once they were through, the portal disappeared, transforming back to a cell phone. "Near? Mello? Matt?" The headmaster of the orphanage, Roger, called, entering the room. "That's strange. I swore I just heard them" He murmured, picking up Matt's cell phone, closing it and placing it on the table, unknowingly cutting himself off from the three males he was calling for earlier.

* * *

Back with the others…

Misa and Rina landed casually while Raito and Ryuzaki were in a jumbled mess. After untangling themselves, Raito and Ryuzaki quickly begin observing where they were. It was a beautiful village and there was a cosy bungalow in front of them. "Where are we?" Raito asked, looking at Misa. "We're in Vivera, a small village unknown to the rest of the world" Misa replied casually. "Seriously Misa, where are we?" Raito asked again, this time more sternly. "She's telling you the truth, Yagami" Rina replied in place Misa, "Welcome to Vivera" She looked at Ryuzaki, "Your successors will be joining us in 3...2...1" At that moment, a flash of light was seen on Rina's left and lo and behold, Matt, Mello and Near stood there, looking dazed and confused. "So nice of you to join us boys" Rina said, walking past them to open the door leading into the house, "Now if the five gentlemen would please follow me…" "Wait a damn moment. Where the fuck are we?" Mello asked the teen. Rina sighed, "I hate repeating myself" "Apparently Mello, we're in a village called Vivera" Ryuzaki stated to the teen. "Where the hell is that?" Matt questioned. "We're unknown to the rest of the world" Misa said, joining Rina at the door. "Why is that?" Raito asked the girls, who grinned at each other. "It's a simple reason" Rina replied mysteriously. "And that reason is?" Near questioned carelessly. "Vivera is our home…The only place we don't have to hide…" Misa murmured. "What Misa is trying to say is that we're different from the rest of normal society" Rina said. "Different? How?" The five males asked. Misa and Rina grinned at each other and said, "Welcome to Vivera, the village of witches!"

* * *

**A/N: Done the first chapter! As you can see, Misa is a witch! -giggles- Not much is know about her ****whole**** past anyway! Marianne, Saekura and Kimiko will appear in the next chapter. This is just the…**_**opening**_**, per se. ANYWAY! R&R please!**


End file.
